Surprise
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Dazai est absent toute une journée, le seul à s'inquiéter est Atsushi, ce dernier découvrira certaine chose. (OS/Yaoi)


**Hola tout le monde ! Me voici pour mon premier OS Bungou Strays Dogs sur le couple Dazai x Atsushi !**

 **Depuis que j'ai commencée l'anime, j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux. Pour cette histoire je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 8.**

 **Le manga ne m'appartient pas et excusez mes fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

 _SURPRISE_

Atsushi débarqua au bureau de l'agence en paniquant car Dazai avait disparue le matin-même. Tout le monde le rassura qu'il allez revenir, mais il n'y croyait pas. Il sentait qu'au fond de lui, le suicidaire était kidnappé. Toute la journée il s'occupa d'une affaire avec ses camarades tout en restant inquiet pour son collègue. Tout les autres membre de l'agence semblait trop calme, ce qui était très étrange d'après le jeune détective.

Vers le début de la soirée, il décida de méditer dans son appartement pour apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir qui ne se manifestait que sous l'instinct du jeune garçon. Mais méditer est difficile quand on pense toujours à la même chose ou plutôt à la même personne. Depuis quelque temps Atsushi n'arrêtait pas de penser ou regarder l'ancien mafieux, ce qui lui parût tout aussi étrange. Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées déviait, il se repassa des scènes ou des sentiments inconnus se manifestaient, il ne les comprenait toujours pas mais il se doutait que ce n'était rien de l'amitié ou de la sympathie, c'était bien plus complexe que ça.

N'arrivant plus à tenir en place, il décida de sortir prendre l'air , sachant que la mafia portuaire l'attendait. Il déambula comme une âme en peine, sans but précis dans sa marche, tout en réfléchissant à Dazai. Les bâtiment défilé ainsi que les lumières au rythme du jeune tigre et une lumières se fit dans son cœur. Il a compris ses sentiments … Il était tout simplement amoureux de Dazai et il était jaloux de chaque femme qui intéressait le suicidaire. A cette découverte, les larmes vinrent d'elles-même et coula le long de ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas versé de larmes.

Son rythme s'accéléra pour laisser place à une course effréné à travers les rues, arrivé au niveau de la rivière, son pouvoir animal se manifesta pour transformer Atsushi en tigre. Il galopa le long de la rivière avec un sentiment étouffant qui entravait son cœur. Une fois éloigné de la population il s'allongea sur les bords de la rivière et contempla son reflet dans se miroir naturel.

Il vit ses yeux qui reflétaient une infinie tristesse, car il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance que ses sentiments soit réciproques. Son cœur se serra encore plus à cette constations.

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallut que je sois amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun espoir dans ce monde ? »_

Atsushi ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta à l'entente d'une voix qui lui était trop connue. Il tourna son regard vers le visage de Dazai qui semblait surpris. Le tigre grogna et lui lança un regard peu sympathique pour de nouveau regarder l'eau, tout en prenant soin d'éviter le regard du suicidaire. Le détective remarqua le comportement étrange de son subordonné et décida de savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Il s'assit à côté du tigre et le fixa longuement profitant qu'il soit sous sa forme animale pour l'admirer.

Son pelage couleur de lune lui donnait envie de le caresser et de le serrer comme une peluche. Ses yeux était d'un violet clair avec une once de jaune dans l'iris supérieur. Sans contrôler son geste il posa sa main sur le dessus de la tête de l'animal. Ce dernier sembla surpris et malgré lui ronronna quand la main commença à le caresser gentiment et doucement. Sa tête se posa sur les jambes de son aîné et le regarda d'un air suppliant, comme pour en demander plus, ce que fit Dazai sans hésiter.

Plusieurs minute passa où Dazai caressait le plus jeune qui ronronnait de plaisir. Le suicidaire souriait à vois son subordonné réagir comme un chaton.

Dis moi Atsushi, y a-t-il quelque chose qui te chagrine ?

Grrrrr. Il grogna avec mécontentement.

Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu veux bien redevenir humain pour en parler s'il-te-plais ?

Grrrrrr.

Pour moi, mon petit Atsushi.

Grr. Il redevint de nouveau humain, allongé sur son collègue.

Alors ?

Je me suis inquiété tout la journée à votre sujet. Vous êtes partis sans rien dire.

J'avais des affaires à régler. Il continua de caresser les cheveux d'argent du garçon tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

Hmm. Il détourna le regard sentant de nouveau les larmes venir ce que remarqua Dazai.

Dis moi le reste.

Il n'y a rien d'autres.

Tu mens.

Même pas vrai. Il se le va précipitamment et commença à partir au moment où Dazai lui prit le poignée.

Fait pas semblant, tes larmes parles pour toi.

Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Oh que si ! Et bien plus que tu ne le crois. A ses mots, il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux tant cela ressemblait à un rêve. Un songe auquel il succomba avec plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la langue de Dazai entrer pour rejoindre sa jumelle. Le baiser dura quelque minute pendant les quelles le plus vieux serra la taille de son amant et caressa ses cheveux et son partenaire s'accrocha à son cou, ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve. Au bout de ces quelques minutes de bonheur, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une bouffée d'air dans les poumons. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, ne voulant pas briser l'instant.

Atsushi ? Alors dis moi maintenant.

C'est à cause de toi.

Moi ?

Oui. J'avais crus que mes sentiments ne serait jamais réciproque. Du coup je suis partit faire une balade pour mieux y réfléchir. Et puis je m'inquiétait beaucoup sur ton absence.

Ah … Je suis désolé. Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne pour se faire pardonner.

Hmmm. Il baissa son regard pour cacher ses rougeurs apparente.

Ne baisse pas les yeux, tu es beau quand tu rougis.

Arrête je vais de venir un tigre rouge.

J'aimerai bien voir ça. Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux à cette idée. Au bout d'un certains temps ils se calmèrent. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais absent ?

J'aimerai bien.

Dans ce cas suis moi. Il entrelaça sa main à la sienne et ils prirent la direction d'un des restaurants fréquenté par les détectives.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, Atsushi ne put s'empêcher de lancer une regard interrogateur à son amant qui pour lui répondre lui sourit.

Avant de rentrer, ferme les yeux et ne les ouvrent que quand je te le dirai.

D'accord. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider.

Dazai ouvrit la porte du restaurant, l'intérieur était plongé dans le noir et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il se mit derrière son amoureux et lui cacha les yeux en attendant le moment venu.

Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Atsushi. Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Il ouvrir les yeux et il vit tout le bureau de détective rassemblé avec une banderole marqué « Bienvenue dans l'agence » accroché au-dessus de leurs têtes.

SURPRISE ! Crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Euh … Je …. Mais pourquoi ? Sa voix tremblait à cause de l'émotion.

On voulait faire une petite fête pour te souhaiter la bienvenue officiellement. Expliqua le partenaire de Dazai.

C'était l'idée de Dazai. Expliqua le médecin du groupe.

C'est vrai ? Le jeune tigre se retourna vers l'organisateur avec des larmes de joie prête à couler.

Oui. Je vois que ça valait le coup. Sourit-il.

Oh merci Dazai ! Il saut au cou de son amoureux pour le remercier. Il laissa ses larmes couler.

De rien mon cœur. Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il assez bas pour que seule son amant l'entende.

Je t'aime moi aussi. Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Leurs amies et collègues les regardèrent attendris car il savait tous que ces deux-là c'était déclarés leur amour. Ils firent tous la fête jusque tard dans la nuit, et cette fois-ci Atsushi ne faisait pas de cauchemar sur son passé puisque Dazai était là pour veiller sur lui.

 **THE END**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à écrire une review, même si elle est toute petite.**

 **Besos !**


End file.
